


sunshine | 한

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Stay, Sunshine - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which jisung shows a new color of his personality
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	sunshine | 한

➛ **member(s):** _han jisung_  
➛ **genre:** _fluff_  
➛ **pairing:** _jisung x unnamed oc_  
➛ **word count:** _1.4k_  
➛ **date written:** _december 9th, 2019_

➛ **prompt:** _❝ sit in the sunshine, close your eyes, and look at me for a second ❞ ☼_

\---

If Jisung’s diverse personality could be connected to the colors of the visible light spectrum, he’d cover almost every color. He had his moments of fiery red, in which his passion exploded from every fiber of his being. His stage presence glowed red, dangerous to Stays everywhere. Purple was the color of his thoughtfulness, the determination that usually showcased itself when he was in the studio with Chan and Changbin. The bright, childish side of him gleamed yellow. Her favorite side of him was the one that was blue. This was a new color that was added to his personality spectrum, one that didn’t show up until quite recently.

Blue Jisung was calm. Sure, other colors had their moments of serenity, but this felt… different. It was hard to express in words, almost like a more mature side of him. One that only spoke after fully considering each word and it’s meaning. One that she knew she’d cling to in the dark of the night, when her thoughts swirled angrily like a devastating tornado waiting to crush her happiness.

How did she discover this side of him? She wasn’t exactly sure, but he hinted that it was because he became tired of seeing her stressed. While yes, she knew perfectly well that it was important to take time for herself and to unwind her busy mind -- it was hard to achieve. Her hectic life simply didn’t allow it; she’d gotten used to putting herself on the metaphorical back burner. That is, until he literally burst into her job and demanded that she get the rest of the day off.

She held a crappy supposed-to-be-part-time-but-worked-full-time-anyways job at a local convenience store. She was helping a customer when the doorbell chimed, signaling someone was coming through the door. Out of instinct, she turned towards the sound, a greeting flying past her lips. She glanced quickly and went back to the customer before her, but she soon noticed that the person was waiting at the end of the aisle they were in. The girl looked up again, ready to reassure the waiter that she would help them soon. Then, it clicked.

“Ji-jisung?” she stammered in disbelief. “You’re supposed to be-”

He finished her sentence. “-halfway across the world. Yeah, I know. I’ll explain later. Is your boss around?”

“Uhh, she’s upstairs, hang on and I’ll page her to come down.” The girl helped point the customer she’d been helping in the right direction before returning her attention back to Jisung. Something about him seemed… _older?_ He held himself with a more confident stance and his previously amber toned hair was a deep black. The darker color made him seem more mature, an association that made no sense, even to her as the thought crossed her mind. She shook her head and went behind the counter, taking a deep breath before picking up the phone. “Manager to the front please,” her voice boomed through the intercom system. 

Jisung moved to stand in front of the register, but didn’t say a word. He simply kept his gaze on the girl, tilting his head slightly as a small smile brushed across his features.

She had a million questions, but they all got caught in her throat. The girl wanted to run around the counter and hug him. To tell him she missed him deeply, but also punch him in the arm and ask why he was here when he should be preparing for his group’s comeback that was very soon. However, none of this happened, as the shock of his sudden appearance took over and she stood, staring at the boy across the counter.

Her manager turned the corner, her cart full of boxes of candy. “What’s up?”

She snapped back into reality, shifting her focus to the woman before her. “My friend has a question for you I think?” To be fair, she really had no clue why he wanted to talk to her.

Jisung held out his hand, giving her boss a firm handshake. “I’m Jisung, her…” he trailed off, darting his eyes over her before returning his gaze to her boss. “... _friend_ from school. We have a big final for school and I was wondering if she could have the rest of the day off to study with me.”

Her boss flicked her gaze between the two. “A final! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to have you to switch the schedule around,” the girl reasoned, blindly following along with the story Jisung concocted.

“Pfff, nonsense. I’ll get someone else to come in early to cover for you.” Her boss moved closer to her, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You know I want you to do well in school and not end up stuck here like the rest of us.”

The girl blinked back tears, her heart warmed by the compassion her boss showed. “I know, that’s what you always say.”

“Exactly,” her boss clapped her hands, making her way over to the phone. “Now clock out and go study.” She nudged her head towards the door, a nonverbal symbol that said, “Go on, leave.”

And that’s exactly what they did. From there she drove, going off directions Jisung had programmed into his phone. Almost an hour went by before he told her to park. It was nearing sundown, and they were parking on a beach ramp.

“You know if you wanted to go to the beach, you could’ve just asked,” she mused, poking him in the forearm.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” a wink followed his response, and he grabbed the door handle. “C’mon, race you to the beach.”

Before she had time to process his proclamation, he was off and running. She quickly snatched up her keys and locked the car, running out into the sunset behind him. He didn’t stop until he hit the beach, quickly discarding his shoes and leaving them on the pier. She followed suit, tossing her shoes next to his and jumping onto the white sandy beach. It was warm from being in the sunlight all day, a nice contrast to the cold air coming off the ocean. Jisung finally stopped and turned, waiting for her arrival. What he didn’t realize was that she was close behind, so by the time it registered in her mind that he was stopped, she was already slamming into his chest. They fell hard, both groaning from the impact.

“Ahhh I’m sorry,” she propped herself up on her hands, hovering over Jisung. “Are you okay?”

He blinked and stared at her. “I’m better now that you’re here with me.” His tone was serious, wiped clean of the flirty tone from earlier. The sunlight lightened his eyes, making the normal dark brown resemble more of a honey tone. The light accented his skin, mirroring the pale color he got when makeup was brushed onto his features. His dark hair was messy, mussed from the impact of their tumble. In her opinion, at that very moment, he was the most attractive person she’d ever seen.

Her heart jumped inside her chest as she realized how they were positioned and how she’d been staring at him for what felt like an eternity. She rolled to the side, laying on her back next to him. 

He sat up, removing his jacket and shaking it free of sand. His gaze followed the horizon, where it sat for a few moments. He reached for her hand, tugging on it slightly. “Come, sit,” he tapped on his thigh, and she brushed the sand from her body as best she could before sitting on his lap. After pushing her hair out of the way, he rested his chin on her shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist. It was there that they sat in silence, basking in the gorgeous sunset before them.

In this moment, she felt relaxed for the first time in months.

Her eyes fluttered shut, letting the feeling overtake her body and mind.

Never before had he made her feel this serene. This realization is what made her realize she was seeing a new color of him; blue.

It was the color he only showed to her. The times when he was purely himself, not any sort of idol image that he wanted to project. It was raw, emotional, but most importantly, it was authentic. She loved all the sides to him, but blue was her favorite.

\-----★-----☆


End file.
